


This Body is Yours and Mine

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Feelings, Headcanon, Larry Stylinson Is Real, POV switch, PWP, Poorly attempted if you ask me, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'you got a whole empty bar and you decide to sit next to me?’ his tone is playful and so is his gaze. </p><p>The man takes a swig of his beer and peers up at Harry through his lashes, his eyes glittery in the ambient light, sparkling with mirth.</p><p> </p><p>One shot. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Body is Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a beta.  
> Sorry for all the mistakes and such.
> 
> Hope you enjoy yourself reading this :)
> 
> Title taken from: Mess is Mine by Vancejoy.
> 
> Edited: 10/10/15

The past few days have been so exhausting, Harry is glad that he has some quiet time to himself.

He is the only person in the downstairs bar of their hotel, aside from the bartender, who’s busy drying glasses and not really paying Harry any attention. He’s standing to Harry’s left and there’s enough space between them that Harry can put his eyes down and pretend that he’s not there. He takes a mouthful of his drink, a gin and tonic, and takes a deep breath in and out.

The lights of the bar are down, the orange glow from the little spotlights above the bar illuminate the small area, and make the rest of the room around him look dark and solemn. The chairs and tables are all packed away, making the tired room seems smaller than it actually is, and in some strange way, Harry feels at ease. He just played a stadium with one hundred thousand people at his feet, and to be alone in the bar with dim light washing over him accentuates the sense of peace and quiet that he’s grown to miss since the tour began. 

He thinks about nothing in particular, too tired to do anything but wipe the condensation off the glass with his thumb, feeling himself finally starting to wind down after being strung so tight from standing so tall on the stage. He feels a presence sit to his right, and suddenly a voice over his shoulder is saying, ‘can I have a beer please? Anything is fine.’ 

A man sits down on the stool next to Harry, so close that their knees are brushing. The bartender cracks open a bottle and passes it to him, and the man places money on the bar with a wave of his hand and a smooth voice, ‘keep the change.’ 

Harry inhales the new scent that has washed over them, a musky cologne, and takes another sip of his drink, lets it sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it down. 

Out of his peripherals he can see the man watching him, and the way he keeps sneaking glances at Harry is enough to get him all shivery, painfully aware of how close their bodies are. He can almost feel the heat coming from his stare. Harry’s waiting for one of them to make the first move, and when he doesn’t, Harry parts his lips with a quirk of a smile, turns to him and says, 

‘you got a whole empty bar and you decide to sit next to me?’ but his tone is playful and so is his gaze. 

The man takes a swig of his beer and peers up at Harry through his lashes, his eyes glittery in the ambient light, sparkling with mirth. 

‘I thought you could use the company,’ he says simply with a shrug of his shoulder. He brings the beer back to his lips and tips the neck, swallowing the liquid followed with a cheeky lick of his lips. 

Harry’s heartbeat quickens as his eyes trace the movement of his tongue. The man lifts his eyebrows playfully, and Harry smiles at the man once more before looking back at his drink. He can play this game. 

A silence falls upon them and Harry can see out of the corner of his eye that the man is still watching him. He squirms a little in his seat, flushing under the attention. He sits up a little straighter, and tries to hide his smile behind his drink. He’s in charge of this situation. 

The man clears his throat, leans a little closer and says, ‘what are you doing down here at this time of night?’ 

It’s Harry’s turn to shrug, and he doesn’t really know the answer to the question without explaining all the noise that comes with it, his head is feeling heavy with the fatigue he’s been carrying these last couple of days. ‘I just felt like a drink,’ he replies simply, finally looking up to keep the man’s gaze again. He cocks his head to the side, and takes advantage of this stranger’s attention and flutters his eyelashes. The man is very striking, has defined features and the cut of his cheekbones are emphasised by the lights shining directly above them. 

The man’s lips quirk into a smile when he catches on to Harry’s gaze. Harry bites his lip, sways that little bit closer again so their warmth is shared, drops his voice and says, ‘so - what’s your story?’ 

The man puts his arm up on the bar so their elbows touch and that tiny connection of body heat alone goes straight to Harry’s cock, he takes a mouthful of his drink before he speaks, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip, he replies simply, ‘same, I guess', but his eyes aren’t as innocent.

Harry quirks an eyebrow at his tone which has dropped just so, and finishes off the last of his drink in one big mouthful, placing the glass down gently on the bar. The bartender is busy putting away glasses and Harry looks towards him for his attention. He’s stopped with a warm hand over his and the man says, his voice just above a whisper, ‘hey, let me kiss you.’ 

Harry looks down at his hands and then up at his face, slightly taken aback, his eyes have lost their mischievous glint and is replaced with something more dark and lustful, but Harry is in control here and he plans to keep it that way. 

‘You think I’m easy?’ he asks, raising an eyebrow, but his voice is dark and just as lustful. The man’s eyes go straight to his mouth and his hand holds him just a little bit tighter, eager. 

‘I just…’ he doesn’t really say anything else, but he doesn’t need to. Harry drops his gaze to the hand squeezing his and when their eyes meets again, the look he gives him is enough to tell Harry that he’s not chasing anymore. He looks like he’s hungry, looks like he could devour Harry whole if he wants to. 

He briefly wonders if that bartender can hear them, and then wonders what kind of stories he can tell of the similar yet different scenarios like this one. The clinking of the glasses have stopped and alerts them that he’s running out of things to keep himself occupied. It’s close to 2am now, Harry wonders how long until they’re kicked out. 

Their hands on the bar have somehow intertwined, and the man rubs a thumb across the back of Harry’s hand, feels the bones out under his skin. 

‘Come on,’ he coaxes in a low, husky voice, definitely not playing anymore. ‘Let’s go upstairs.’ 

Harry swallows hard and nods quick and sharp, the look in the man’s eyes makes his mouth go dry and he’s lost all sense of power. He looks possessive, eyes shadowed like he’s not fucking around, and the look rockets down to Harry’s cock. 

‘yeah, Lou,’ he breathes, voice rougher than before, ‘of course, let’s go.’ 

Louis leads him by the hand, pulling him off his seat, ‘hang on,’ Harry mumbles, quickly ducking to pull a crisp note from his back pocket and leaves it on the bar. It’s probably four times the price of his drink, but Louis is pulling his hand impatiently and Harry knows, even before getting a hand on him, that he’s rock hard in his jeans. 

He doesn’t care if the bartender watches them go off hand in hand, their security probably paid him enough overtime to keep the bar open past midnight, just for them. Harry is sure that he’s been paid enough to not spill any secrets. 

The stumble out into the lobby, hidden behind a wall so the reception can’t see them. The lifts are beside them and Louis punches the up button with his free hand, and he fidgets as the lift descends down to the ground floor. They step inside and their hands drop between them, and that’s as close as they get. Even as the doors close and Louis presses the button to the 7th floor, they still stand half a meter apart. 

Usually, when they play, they’ll fuck around in some bar, pretend to be strangers with stories and work each other up so much that they’re crawling all over each other in the car on the way home, trying to keep their voices down as they rile each other up in the backseat, hands down each others pants. They never kiss until they get home, or back to the hotel, it’s a little rule they have. It’s the fact that they have to wait that makes it even sweeter.

‘Sorry,’ Louis says sheepishly, and Harry looks at his reflection in the glass in front of them. He looks even more tired in the florescent lights of the lift, his face shadowed with jetlag and long nights. But his eyes, the ocean iris around his blown pupils, are crystal like water in the summer, look back at Harry with a look of burning desire. Harry knows how hard Louis gets when they role play, and pretending to be strangers in a bar, Harry making him work for it is such a turn on for him, because Louis is so used to getting things easy. 

They’re both tired, Harry can feel it weighing in his bones, and Louis is probably feeling it more, because he’s spent the night before partying with Liam and the band as Harry skyped with his sister and watched a Spanish film with a glass of wine. 

They reach their floor and Louis is absolutely buzzing, Harry can feel the electricity radiating from him. Luckily their suite is the closest door to them. Harry isn’t sure how much longer Louis can take. They slip into the room quietly and Harry doesn’t even have time to shut the door before Louis is attacking his mouth with biting, hot kisses. 

His little body presses right into Harry, and he leans up on his toes to force his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry lets him, always easy for it. 

‘Wanna fuck you so bad,’ Louis growls, threading a hand in Harry’s hair and tugging, making him mewl into his mouth, turning to putty, just like that. Harry’s hand grapples for his ass, squeezing so hard that Louis hips grind into him. Louis’ so hard already, and his jeans are tight and rubbing him the right way. If he tried, he could probably come just from rubbing up against Harry’s hip, get his jeans all wet and messy. 

Harry slides a hand up to Louis chest, pushing him backwards so their kiss is broken, and they can both gasp a breath between them. 

Harry’s pupils are blown and his eyes are glassy, and his lips are ruby and throbbing with Louis’ little bites and nibbles. The look on Harry’s face is enough for Louis to know that he doesn’t care that their little game didn’t play out as usual, and that he’s ready to let Louis do whatever he pleases with him. 

‘You want it?’ Louis asks, his voice a little stronger in a way that let’s Harry know that even though he dropped his game downstairs, he is in definitely in charge now. Harry nods feverishly and Louis can see him walking the fine line between here and hazy, the way his jaw has gone slack already. ‘Okay,’ Louis says, firm, ‘lock the door and stand at the edge of the bed, I wanna undress you.’ 

Louis makes his way to his suitcase in the corner of his room and toes off his shoes. He pretends to busy himself, pulling his phone and wallet from his pockets and placing them delicately on the table. Just to make Harry wait. 

He finally turns back and Harry’s exactly where he was told to be, watching Louis with a burning stare. He’s quite as Louis approaches him, and as he slowly reaches to undo his jeans, he can see how hard Harry is, the way his cock is sitting heavily against his hip. All from a little kissing and flirting, Louis smirks. Although he is no better really, and it’s starting to get uncomfortable with how much he needs to be touched. 

He’s slow and teasing as he undresses Harry, pushes his jeans down enough to free his cock, barely covered now by his little black briefs. He starts with the top buttons of his shirt next, and he slips his hands inside against Harry’s skin when all of them are undone, he runs the tips of his fingers up Harry’s sides, across his pecks to ghost over his nipples which perk up at the touch. 

‘You looked good tonight, Lou,’ Harry mumbles, just as Louis pushes the shirt off his shoulders and it falls into a heap on the floor. Louis steps into his warmth and kisses him in response, softer this time, with more sensuality than with heat. The room is doused in warm, yellow light from the bedside lamps, and Harry looks tired up close. Louis can’t wait to lay him out and take care of him, until he’s sated and boneless. 

He traces the inside of Harry’s mouth with the tip of his tongue, slowly stroking over his teeth as he helps Harry shimmy out of his jeans. Of course they struggle, giggling breathily into each others mouths as Harry breaks the kiss to lean down and pull himself out of the denim. 

‘wanna eat you out,’ Louis says nonchalantly between kisses once Harry’s standing again, and he can feel the way Harry goes tense at the idea. He cups Harry’s face, thumbs stroking across his cheek bones. Harry makes a small, desperate noise against his lips,

‘yes,’ he whimpers, grinding into Louis’ hip like he can’t control himself. ‘I want you to.’ 

‘Okay,’ Louis says simply, pulling back just out of Harry’s reach, so he’s straining forward in the vain attempt to kiss him again, ‘on all fours then, on the bed.’ 

Harry does as he’s told, putting his bum in the air, facing away from Louis. Louis quickly undresses himself and gets a hand around his prick, pulls his foreskin back just to relieve some of the tension. 

Harry waits patiently, listening quietly of the sound of Louis’ clothes hitting the floor. He doesn’t waste any more time dragging it out, making him wait, since he’s almost bursting already. He knees his way onto the bed behind Harry, sits on his heels and takes Harry in his hands, spreads his cheeks and dives right in without hesitation. 

He goes in hard and fast, obviously throwing Harry off guard by the way he gasps and flinches. His flicks his tongue over Harry’s rim, before stroking broad licks up and down between his cheeks. It’s so intimate, the fact that they were pretending to be strangers downstairs in the bar less than twenty minutes ago makes Louis want it even more. He loves it that Harry lets him do this. 

The sound that spills from Harry’s mouth is high-pitched and frantic, and his body shakes with his breathing that has picked up so quickly. He whimpers Louis' name and pushes back into his tongue, hips circling just a little bit, enough to get Louis to wiggle the tip of his tongue inside him, drawing figure eights which draws a moan from deep in Harry’s chest, 

‘holy fuck,’ he breathes over and over again, the top half of his body dropping forward onto the bed, opening himself up for Louis’ even more. Louis licks in long, fat stripes and nibbles at the rim as he sneaks a hand around to grip Harry’s cock, it’s dry, but Harry rocks forwards and back again like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He strokes him roughly, and that’s all it takes, a dry hand on his dick and Louis’ tongue in his arse for him to shudder out an orgasm, cock pulsing in Louis’ warm hand and spilling onto the sheets. 

Harry was always very sensitive, and once he’s worked up it doesn’t take him long to finish. Louis takes pride that his boy can do that. 

Louis licks him through it, quick and fast until Harry’s stopped shaking, and then he’s pulling back and wiping his hand across his mouth. Harry’s face down in the sheets with his arse still hovering in the air, his cock still angry and hard between his legs like the previous moment never happened. 

‘mm,’ Louis hums, just for effect, grabbing himself around the base hard to stop himself from shooting his own, because Harry’s making soft, whimpery sounds and that’s probably enough to get Louis to come, especially since it feels like a lifetime since he’s had proper friction where he needs it. 

He admires Harry for a moment, pulling on his balls and squeezing his dick until the feeling of coming passes, just. Harry is a panting mess, and Louis fights the urge to jump right back in and eat Harry out until he’s screaming into the mattress. That’s for later. 

Right now Louis just wants to get into Harry while he’s all shivery and still twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm, slide his cock deep into him and feel it from the inside. Harry pushes his fringe from his face as Louis scrambles to get the lube from the suitcase, he’s still panting in the same position, arse open and inviting. Louis quickly slicks himself up and lines up over Harry, pushing and pulling his hips until he’s in the right spot for Louis to slide the head of his cock over his hole. 

‘wanna fuck you so bad, baby,’ Louis teases, instead fucking up between Harry’s cheeks just to see him push his hips back and whine. 

‘Yeah. Yes, please,’ Harry drawls pointlessly, rolling his head around on the sheets. Instead, Louis slides his dick in the cleft of his ass and squeezes a slick finger under and pushes it inside Harry hole right to the knuckle. He slides in easy and Harry clenches around him, greedily trying to get more. 

‘Oh baby,’ Louis tuts, but still fucks his finger in teasingly slow, ‘you ready for me? Want my cock?’ 

Harry makes a groaning sound in reply. He’s still relaxed and boneless from before and Louis knows from experience that he likes the burn when Louis fills him before he’s ready, loves to feel his body sting and stretch as Louis slides inside him. So without a moment’s hesitation, Louis quickly removes his finger and replaces it with the head his dick. He holds the base steady and pushes forward, watching Harry’s body take him slowly, stretching around his girth until there’s no space between them and Louis is balls deep. 

‘mm, yeah,’ he breathes, pushing his hips back even though Louis is pressed skin to skin against him. Fuck, he’s so tight, every little shiver and clench squeezes hard around Louis’ cock, he’s not sure he can move without shooting his load too soon. 

He tells Harry such with a dark, filthy tone and Harry just babbles, ‘yeah, yes, do it, want to you to fill me up.’ He’s definitely slipping into his haze because his mouth just runs without his mind thinking about it first. 

Louis groans as he pulls out and pushes back in, hips connecting again and again as he fucks Harry deep and slow, really making him feel the drag of his cock inside him. Louis is good at this, teasing it out, but what Harry doesn’t know is that it’s getting to him just as much, and it literally takes all Louis strength and willpower not to bend over him and rabbit into him until he’s done. 

‘Oh _fuck_ ’ Louis groans, as he slides in again, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Harry is whimpering and his body is squeezing Louis greedily. 

‘Come on,’ Harry whines impatiently, rocking back just as Louis pulls out, ‘ _please_ ’ he whimpers, voice so soft and desperate, and fuck if that’s not the hottest thing ever. Louis smirks devlishly, suddenly changing rhythm and pulls back harshly as Harry rocks forward. He grips Harry’s hips hard as his little bum wiggles at the loss of him, and says firmly, ‘wait,’ just as Harry whines, ‘ _please_ ’. 

He puts just the tip back in and he tenses so hard with the moan that threatens to escape him. But he stays put and holds Harry still by the death grip on his hips. ‘gotta wait for it, babe,’ he teases, and Harry makes a frustrated sound, grabs a handful of the hotel sheets and waits like a good boy, his whole body quivering in anticipation. 

The plan doesn’t last long, because Louis is only human. Although the few seconds that he left Harry suspended in that eagerness was enough that he was panting heavily into the mattress, like he’d just run a marathon, ribs straining with his breath, in and out in rapid succession. Louis pushes forward with his hips and Harry shudders bodily and sighs as Louis presses right against him once again, this time gripping his hips tight to him and holding him suspended again, fingers pressing against skin enough to leave little bruises. 

He repeats the motion, pulling almost all the way out and presses back in to hold him, trying to inch his cock in as far as possible. The third time has Harry crying out and then laughing, a little hysterical, and the way his body spasms tells Louis that he’s pressed against his spot, he can almost see the sparks splintering out under Harry’s skin. 

He lets out a gruttal moan, knees a little bit closer and fucks out and back in, hard and fast to throw Harry off again. It’s the way that Louis is in control, the way that he decides what rhythm to follow that keeps Harry on his toes, it’s that sense of uncertainty that really gets him going, he loves being used and Louis’ loves it too, they both get off so hard. 

This is what Harry wanted, to be fucked hard and fast and reckless. He’s whining and mewling with each slap of skin. He reaches out, head still pressed against the bed, unruly curls covering most of his profile, and grapples for wall in front of him. Their bed in LA has a black metal headboard, they haven’t bothered to change the beds around, usually too tired to do anything but collapse on the sofa and take four days to get back to normal. By that time they’re jumping back on another plane and jetting off somewhere else. 

Harry usually holds it for leverage if he’s on top and Louis is fucking up into him, but in this position Louis knows is because he needs something solid to anchor him, not necessarily in a bad way, he just gets so overwhelmed sometimes that he can’t think of anything else but holding on and letting Louis take everything that he has left. 

Still, Louis slows his pace, easing himself out of it and finally stops to pull out. He gently nudges Harry to encourage him to roll onto his back just to make sure he’s okay. As he falls graceful onto his back, legs spreading wantonly, he brings a hand up and rake through his hair so the sweaty, tangled mess is off his face. The way he moves so sluggishly indicates to Louis that he’s just fallen off the edge into that blissful space. 

Louis crawls up his body, pressing small kisses to his heated skin until he reaches his mouth. ‘Hello,’ he hums softly, pecking a final kiss to Harry’s bruised mouth and Harry smiles sweetly, eyes going cross-eyed to look at Louis properly. 

‘hm, hi,’ he drawls, also in a whisper, and he looks sated and cute like a baby kitten and Louis can’t help the fond smile that spreads across his features. Harry blinks up at him, slow and lazy, not terribly fussed that they’re both still throbbing hard. Louis doesn’t mind either, not at this moment. 

‘How are you feeling?’ he asks, not kissing but brushing his lips from Harry’s ear to the corner of his mouth, bumping their noses together, ‘you look lovely.’ 

It takes Harry a second to answer, blinking so slowly Louis almost laughs out loud, looks as if he’s fallen asleep. ‘M’good,’ he mumbles finally, a euphoric grin bleeding slowly across his face, and he finds the energy to wrap his arms around Louis neck and pull him down until their bodies are touching absolutely everywhere. They kiss like that, pressed tightly together. Well, Harry kind of opens his mouth and lets Louis do all the work, he kisses Louis back with as much finesse as when he’s drunk off champagne, which is not much. 

Louis is happy to hum against his mouth, licking a little here and there just to taste inside his mouth and when he can feel Harry’s heartbeat start to slow down where their chests are touching does he speak. 

‘Ready to finish?’ he asks quietly, and Harry nods happily, looking a little more animated. He moves to hook his legs around Louis’ waist, as Louis lifts his body up to guide himself back in. Harry whimpers and shudders like he’s oversensitive, and he sounds like a small animal crying out. Louis is slow and gentle as he slips back in, pressing kisses to Harry’s jaw to help ease him into it, and rests his weight on him again. 

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,’ Harry whines quietly squeezing his eyes shut as Louis thrusts in slowly. They’re still pressed together, head to toe, and Louis can feel every single muscle quiver all up and down Harry’s body. 

‘You’re doing so well, babe. Gonna make me come so hard,’ he murmurs into the skin of Harry’s neck, damp with perspiration. He’s not sure that Harry’s heard him, because he doesn’t react, but his hips are moving with Louis’ increasing rhythm, and that’s good enough. 

Louis keeps murmuring into his neck as he dots it with bites and kisses, saying things like, ‘you feel so good,’ and, ‘I’m getting close now,’ which helps to anchor Harry too. 

When Harry orgasms the second time it rips through him like a lightning bolt, makes him writhe and shudder and cry out, gasping a desperate breath in like it all left him at once. Louis can feel him spill between them, the hot, stickiness of it and Louis is sad that he missed Harry’s face, the way his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open, but knows that he looked so beautiful doing it. 

Harry breath is hot against Louis’ collarbone, and he’s holding Louis so tight that there must be little marks of his nails against Louis’ shoulder blades. Louis back is starting to hurt from being in this position but he keeps going, digging his toes into the bed and fucking a little harder, faster. 

The warmth in his body spreads quickly, like a wildfire, and he breathes hot and quiet in Harry’s ear his warning, then he’s coming and his hips twitch and fuck forward with each spurt and Harry giggles weakly at the feeling inside him. 

‘holy fucking shit,’ Louis breathes out into Harry’s skin, when his body has stopped twitching with aftershocks. Harry hums happily, scratching lightly at Louis back until Louis has found his breath again, enough to push himself up to look at Harry. 

He’s smiling dopily at him, hairline wet. His skin glistens in the lamp light and the little smatter of bruising on his neck look like the photo negative of the night sky. Lottie is going to give him shit tomorrow. 

He doesn’t care, because when Harry smiles he smiles, and they lay entangled smiling stupidly at each other for a long moment. Louis leans down to kiss him, a small chaste kiss on the lips and asks softly, ‘how are you feeling?’ 

Harry merely hums in response, and closes his eyes, smile still stuck on his face. 

Louis is suddenly overwhelmingly sleepy, and he lets out a big yawn over his shoulder before lifting his sticky body off Harry’s. ‘Come on, love, we’ll get up quickly to clean ourselves and then we can sleep, yeah?’ 

Harry makes an annoyed sound and rolls over on the bed, already dropping into sleep. Louis tugs at his hand, ‘baby boy,’ he coos, just to grab Harry’s attention, ‘we’ll be quick, okay.’ 

Harry’s still conscious enough and down enough that despite the hideous request, he’ll do whatever Louis says. He regretfully gets up, eyes still half closed and with a small groan, allows Louis to lead him to the bathroom by the hand. 

Louis manoeuvres Harry to stand by the sink, and he turns from him when he’s confident that he won’t fall over. ‘How are we?’ Louis prompts, wetting a towel with hot water. 

Harry swallows thickly, rubs a hand over his face, ‘little hazy still,’ he admits, his voice sounds sore, but Louis knows by the way that he’s tracking Louis’ movements that he’ll be okay to sleep it off. Louis just needs to get him warm and comfortable, and sleep will take care of the rest. 

As Louis wipes them down with a flannel he thinks, fondly, how funny these nights play out, that they always start one way and finish another. Harry is standing quietly as Louis wipes down his bum, he kisses his back as he quickly and gently cleans him out. The whole process is a little half-assed but Louis can see Harry already falling asleep on his feet, and honestly he could too if he stopped for just a second. He quickly ties Harry’s knotted hair into a bun, not wanting to make it any worse, and leads him back to bed. 

They manage to discard the top sheet of the bed onto the floor, so it isn’t too wet and gross to sleep on. They snuggle up under the second blanket, entwined like a pretzel, legs and arms everywhere. Thank god it’s a day off tomorrow, Louis thinks he can sleep for a hundred years. 

Harry mumbles something completely incoherent into Louis throat, despite the muffled words Louis knows what he said.

‘I love you too,’ he says in reply, smiling to himself. They both fall asleep straight away. 


End file.
